God's Companion
by Molahsurey
Summary: I am not religious so I have no problem writing this. But if you are religious then YOU WILL TAKE GREAT OFFENSE to this. WARNING: This is a romantic story about God and Satan. I know it's CONTROVERSIAL. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

God sat alone in the emptiness; he was the only being in the universe. He thought he could entertain himself for eternity but that was eventually proved to be impossible. He needed something to keep him company, he needed a purpose. At first he thought about making just one other being like him but then realized he would soon again grow bored so he set upon making dozens of copies of beings that resembled him.

Now God was a simple looking being who had a nose, a mouth, ears, and a set of eyes but no defining details. He was slender, had no hair on any part of his body, and wore no clothes. He didn't want any of his creations to look exactly like him, he had to stand out since he was the first ever being and he would be in charge, so he decided that they would have hair.

First he made the bodies exactly in his image as if they were his clones. Then he changed one feature to set them apart from himself, he made their nose protrude further from their faces. Afterward he began to place hair on their bodies. They each had short, straight blonde hair, eyebrows, and a little bit of pubic hair, that was it. Also since he was now in the presence of others he thought they should all, including himself, wear robes, them wearing white robes and himself wearing a black one with gold edges.

As he finished the final touches on these new beings he called them his Angels and he loved them. Over the next few years he taught the Angels about goodness and righteousness, never steal, never lust over what your neighbor has, never lie, never cheat, and never go against his rule. They followed him blindly, never questioning his lead. So time went on that way, he would keep producing more and more carbon copies of these Angels and continue to teach each and every one of them.

But once again he became bored with this routine, his plan had failed, he needed variety. So he started to work on a new model and he really took his time. He first constructed the face making the eyes wider, the nose smaller, the lips fuller, the cheekbones higher, and perfecting it with a strong jaw line. This new creature had red lips, thin eyebrows, long, straight black hair, yellow eyes, a pink hue on his cheeks, and the softest skin ever. He was truly beautiful in God's pale blue eyes; God named him Lucifer and made him his second in command. He was an extremely unique masterpiece.

After that God's routine changed. He and Lucifer created cities and ruled them together as the years went by. They came up with new laws and a government of Arch Angels, a complex society and new concepts. God was king and Lucifer was his prince. The Arch Angels carried swords and wore a medallion around their necks to resemble their authority. To make Lucifer stand out even more above the other Angels he was given a red robe with silver edges and gigantic metallic white wings.

On the day Lucifer was given those gifts they were in God's private chambers, just the two of them. Lucifer examined himself then and knew he was different and thanked God for his beauty. God placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder, he cared for him far more than he cared for the other Angels, and he was perfect. In that moment Lucifer smiled at the touch which sent a shudder through God's body.

"I love you my Lord." Spoke Lucifer.

"I love you too Lucifer, you are everything I wanted you to be." God replied. Just then God felt something more than the love he felt for the other Angels, an unfamiliar heat grew inside him and spread throughout his body, his eyes were paralyzed by Lucifer's. The tension caused the hand he placed on Lucifer's shoulder to slowly and softly slide down Lucifer's arm causing a tingling sensation to flow through that arm. Their breathing stopped and a pressure seized their chests. Lucifer took a small step toward God as if magnetically drawn to him. Lucifer closed his eyes and exhaled a long choppy breath, he was shaking.

God brought his hand up to Lucifer's face to comfort him and kissed him on the forehead, keeping their faces close God began to breathe harder. He had never felt this way before, he didn't know how to deal with it, and it felt so strange. For once in his life he was confused and didn't know what to do. God noticed that Lucifer's red lips looked redder while this close to him and couldn't resist the urge to run his thumb over them. Lucifer's lips parted and God drew his face even closer. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly sending another wave of heat throughout their bodies. Neither of them knew what to do as their hearts beat faster and the blood pounded in their heads. Lucifer tentatively put his hands on God's chest and slid them up over his shoulders and around his neck pulling him even closer, their lips connecting.

God's hand fell from Lucifer's face and landed on the small of his back to find his other hand that had already traveled there. Their lips were opening and closing with each other's in a rhythm that was intoxicating. Their grips tightened, wanting the kiss to be deeper. God was the first to use his tongue to explore Lucifer's mouth and as he did so Lucifer let out a little moan. Soon their tongues collided fiercely and the kiss became passionate. They groped every part of each other's bodies. God's mouth left Lucifer's and he made a trail across his jaw with his lips down to his neck where he pleasured Lucifer with gentle bites.


	2. Chapter 2

By now their heads were spinning, lightheaded and dizzy from the passion that hit them full force unexpectedly.

"My Lord..." Lucifer spoke with a shaky tone. God undid Lucifer's robe and let it slip off of him onto the floor gathering around his feet revealing his pale, lean body. Lucifer simply radiated in front of God as he looked him over. He saw how Lucifer's chest rose and fell with every heavy breath, how his toned arms hung at his sides delicately, and he saw that a glow of pure light swam around him. God couldn't take his eyes off him as he undid his own robe and shook it off.

Instantly wanting Lucifer in his arms again they drew together into a sensual embrace where they nuzzled each other lovingly. With the intensity of their body heat and the friction of little touches God felt something happen to a certain appendage of his that never happened before, it grew longer, stiffened, and burned with a need to be engulfed. God instinctively rubbed his new found erection against Lucifer's penis and soon Lucifer felt it happen as well. Each man moaned against the other and Lucifer's wings curled happily around them and tickled God's back, making the King smile.

"Lucifer..." God whispered as he thrust his hard-on across the younger man's over and over. After a while of intense grinding God slammed Lucifer against the wall and ravenously bit and sucked his lips. When he pulled away the look of excitement on his prince's face made his heart skip a beat, he wanted to pleasure him more than anything. With more confidence now he took hold of Lucifer's chin, forced his face up, and licked over his jaw line, down his neck, and ever so slowly down his chest. On his way down his tongue lingered on Lucifer's left nipple, he pressed his tongue flat under it and flicked it hard. God then continued his way down his stomach, circling his bellybutton in the process, and came to a teasing halt at the base of Lucifer's shaft.

By now God clung to Lucifer's hips and looked up at him. Lucifer looked back in anticipation. God flashed a smile as he stuck out his tongue once again and barely touching the shaft ran it achingly slow along the length. Lucifer shuddered as it subtly made him harder. God began to circle the head and flick at the tip causing Lucifer to breathe out the words 'oh my god'. With his lips around the head God sucked on it fiercely sending pangs of sensations through Lucifer's legs and he felt as if they would buckle under him. Needing more Lucifer grabbed the back of God's head and shoved the whole shaft into his mouth moving it in and out rapidly, bracing himself with his other hand against the wall. Lucifer's cock was hot in God's mouth and he could feel it pulsating as his prince neared orgasm. Soon a silky substance filled his mouth that tasted like honey and he swallowed every last drop of the sweetness.

Lucifer's chest felt like it would explode with pleasure and he collapsed to the floor, God caught him and embraced him. Lucifer could tell that God still had his own erection so he pulled from the embrace, curled his arms around God's legs, and slid him forward in one swift movement. God was surprised by the sudden action but just as quickly he was filled with anticipation, this beautiful creature was licking up the inside of his thigh and when he got to one of his sacks he began to suck at it. Lucifer then did the same with the other side. He forgot about any other form of teasing and surrounded God's cock with his mouth, blowing him hard. God's release came as he dug his nails into Lucifer's back. Just as God did Lucifer swallowed every drop of cum. Lucifer fell upon God and kissed him passionately once again. God ran a hand through Lucifer's hair and spoke.

"My darling Lucifer, I love you with all my heart. You will always be my lover." Lucifer rested his head on God's chest and whispered.

"You are my Jehovah."


	3. Chapter 3

The years went by and the two of them were in love. A whole world had been created from their minds, they shared it in glory. Lucifer couldn't have been happier with his God, his King. He would never do anything to disgrace him. For the third time life had become too dull, everyone was the same, everything was white or black, gold or red colored. It was Lucifer's idea to hold an experiment. He went to God and proposed this plan: What if we created a tiny garden and placed in the center of it a forbidden tree of which held fruit that could give our knowledge? And then what if we placed a man in it to see if he'd be content without eating from that tree?

God complied; he thought it was a great idea. They set to work creating the garden putting every fruit imaginable in it. Then they made Adam, a man they gave random features who would live in the garden. The forbidden tree bore fruit that looked like glowing red orbs and to resist them would be an extremely challenging feat. God wanted Adam to be able to reproduce so he designed a man with different body functions; he would call them women, so that they could make others like themselves, each new being looking different from the last. Lucifer decided to call these beings humans.

One day while watching over the garden in God's chambers Lucifer heard someone walk through the door. The room was dark and he couldn't see who it was. Assuming it was God he stood up and went to him. Grasping his arm Lucifer leaned in and kissed him. He felt the man instantly freeze, unable to move. Lucifer was worried.

"What's wrong my Lord?" Lucifer brushed the man's jaw with his soft hand. Suddenly he felt am arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled into a deep kiss. It was a harsh, sloppy kiss that he wouldn't have expected from his lover. He tried to pull away but the man kept advancing on him. When he finally pulled away the light came on and he saw the man.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer was horrified; he had kissed someone other than God. He looked over and saw that God was standing in the door way, his heart broke. Tears were forming in God's eyes from what he just saw. How could Lucifer do that to him, God thought, when all he's ever done was love him and care for him. Lucifer stepped forward hesitantly, reaching out for his lover.

"My King, I thought he was you." In his fury God grabbed the outstretched arm by the wrist, jerked Lucifer to him, and took a handful of hair, yanking Lucifer's head so far back that his spine arched uncomfortably.

"You...have...harmed me! Beyond repair! You were everything to me...but now you are evil...wicked! I curse you! I curse you!" God shook Lucifer with immense force as he said that last line over and over. Tears streaming down Lucifer's face as he winced in pain and sorrow.

"Lord...please...please...I didn't mean to..." Lucifer pleaded as God pulled him out of the room by his hair. A few feet from the room God let go of Lucifer and backhanded him across the face. Searing pain shot through Lucifer's cheek and he stayed hunched over where God put him.

"I am banning you from Heaven. You will go to a place where flames engulf you. There will be no way out!" With God's words spoken Lucifer disappeared, he was gone. God couldn't breathe as he came out of his blind rage and realized what he had just done. An unbearable emptiness tore at his heart and he fell to his knees screaming for Lucifer.

Lucifer was in total darkness and felt the ground cold beneath him. Suddenly a flame ignited in front of him and another flame to the left of it, and another one until fire encircled him. The flames slowly began to close in on him and he couldn't get away before they fell upon him. The heat burned his flesh, melting and boiling it. In seconds he was disfigured and screaming in agony, it never stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

God was never the same after that day, anger consumed him and he looked for anything to take it out on. He became even more stern with the Angels and seemed almost hypocritical of what he taught. Often when he was alone he would try to reach or call out to Lucifer but there was no way to get him back. Meanwhile Lucifer was caught in the dark fiery hell he was sent to. Every day Lucifer would attempt to get out of it and each time he felt he was getting closer.

Finally after multiple tries one day he broke through the barrier that God had placed with revenge on his mind. He went straight to the garden that was rightfully his and entered it. Quickly he found Adam and his woman. They of course were frightened by his appearance, especially since they have never seen another being in their short lives before. They knew about God though because he talked to them every day. Walking cautiously toward them he explained his reason for going there.

"My children, your maker is demented, he plans to harm you. There is a tree he has told you not to eat from, I want you to eat from it now. It's the only way to protect yourselves." Lucifer had good intensions for telling them to do so but they weren't so sure, they were too scarred of God to disobey him and that's what they told Lucifer.

"Isn't that as good of a reason as any to take a bite of his knowledge? I'm tellling you this to help you." They still cowered there and it got on his nerves. He caught them by their arms and pulled them swiftly to the center of the garden. When they were at the tree Lucifer let go, picked the fruit off, and handed some to both of them.

"Eat it!" he screamed at them and if there was anyone they were scared of more than God in that moment it was him. They stared at each other not sure if the other was actually going to do it. It seemed like forever before they bit into the fruit. After swallowing their eyes widened and they dropped the rest of the fruit. Knowledge of everything came to them in that instant. The two of them hugged and laughed with the joy that their minds were free.

"Lucifer, thank you! We're glad we listened to you."

Back in the palace God could sense what had happened as Adam and his woman rejoiced. Soon Lucifer heard God's voice.

"Lucifer! What have you done?" Lucifer left the humans in order to face God. When Lucifer appeared in front of him God was shocked, his lover's face was unrecognizable. His face was red and scarred and his hair and robe were singed.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other last, hasn't it, my Lord." Lucifer went close enough to God to kiss him if he wanted.

"Yes it has been my dark Prince." God put a hand on Lucifer's swollen cheek. "But why have you done this to the garden?"

"Because the garden was my idea! I will not let you take it from me!" Lucifer lashed out, backing away from God.

"After what you did, why shouldn't I?" God moved quickly to Lucifer and yanked him to himself just as he did before he banned him and kissed him so hard that Lucifer's lips bruised instantly. Still holding Lucifer, God spoke.

"I will always love you. I love you so much that it hurts. But there is no way we can be together again." Lucifer was blushing.

"I will always love you too my King. But I will try my best to keep the humans from worshipping you."

From then on Lucifer and God faught over the humans. And because of these events God won't let humans engage in any homosexual actions or speak the words 'oh my god', only Lucifer got to say those words while they made love. To this day God and Lucifer still love each other despite the feud and take every chance they get to sneak each other a kiss.


End file.
